Sincerely You
by Sabaku no Omi
Summary: Everyday you change. Constantly becoming a new person. But what happens to the person you left behind? Multiple one shots of Characters past selve's opinions on their future self. Gaara, Sasuke, Anko, and others. Every chapter has a new emotion.
1. Gaara

This story is like a character writing a letter to their future self. Every chapter is a new character. This is Gaara.

Every Chapter will have an emotion[s] to go along with it. This one would be bitter. Maybe you agree, maybe not. I had an opposing idea where Gaara's past self was grateful, but just worked better. It's actually more of the demon influenced Gaara, than his child self. Kinda poetic, I guess, but not really.

It's kinda sad, so beware.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor Gaara's past life.

R&R please!

Please read this SLOWLY like it's meant to be. When it skips a line, pause. when it bolds, he's screaming.

It's best that way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sincerely You

Gaara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara,

Do you remember me?

...No?

That's a shame.

I had hopes that I could be civil with this.

You've changed.

Everyday you change.

Becoming a _new_ person, adopting a _new_ way of thinking.

You have _new_ friends, _new_ experiences, a _new_ life.

But what happens to me?

What happens to the past selves you leave behind?

You don't care, do you?

You are loved, you are remembered, you don't _need_ your past.

You are Gaara, the most '_powerful shinobi in the san_d'.

You have siblings, friends, and that apprentice of yours.

**CURSE THAT FOX DEMON.**

**You get to be **_**perfect**_**.  
**

But what am I?

I am you, but you aren't me.

So where do I go?

You get to move on,  
always moving, _  
always changing,  
__**always going ahead**__, __**  
ALWAYS RUNNING FROM ME. **__  
_

...now, now, there's no need to get _violent_..

We can handle without getting so upset.

But it's not like you care.

You betrayed me.

You deserted me and left me to** rot** in the farthest reaches of your body.

Never thought of,_ nor_ remembered.

I will never see the new day, forever repressed past the point of no return.

I will _**never**_ come back. You don't _want_ me back.

Maybe you _are_ better off without me. You might be_ happy_ now, you might have _loved ones_.  
**  
**

**But you **_**LEFT**_** me to **_**ROT**_**. **

I am FORGOTTEN, drowned by the decaying horror you packed into the deepest crevice of _**Hell**_.

You have cost my life.

IT'S YOUR FAULT.

**WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR GOALS?**

**OUR EXISTENCE?**

_**WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED WHO YOU WERE?**_

_****_

WHO.

YOU.

_**ARE.**_

_**Who WE are. **_

**Who we SHOULD be. **

_What we used to be._

_...what I was...  
_

_Now..._  
_  
_

_I am nothing...  
_

._..and it's all your fault._

It's all your fault.


	2. Anko

This is Anko's past personality telling Anko of today to let go and move on.

This emotion is forgiveness, or maybe pity.

Anko of the past is right before/after she lost her memory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Anko-chan!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sincerely You,

Anko

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dear Anko-chan,

Did you know that you change?

You constantly become a new person.

I know that it's a hard concept to grasp,  
but you do.

You change everyday,  
but you never let it show.

A comment here,  
a rude remark there.

But you never let it "hurt" you.

You never let it change your mask.

The mask you bare to hide the hurt and helplessness from so long ago.

You are still in the same place you were when you were a child.

When you were me.

When I was still frightened, angry, and alone.

Never moving forward.

Never changing.

Never allowing yourself to change.

You hold yourself back,  
never allowing those who love you to grow close to you.

And they do love you.

The best friend, Kurenai, the crush, Iruka.

But you keep them at a distance to "protect" them.

But all the while,  
you are protecting yourself from the pain of betrayal,  
regret,  
fear,  
humiliation,  
shame,  
imprisonment,  
death.

It is these fears that bind you.

It is your past that binds you.

That is what you believe.

But I _am_ your past.

I _am_ the thing you fear.

I am you.

I understand.

We were abandoned,  
our mind invaded,  
memories ripped from us,  
left to the ravaging wolves of the world.

I went through that pain,  
and you were produced.

You don't remember me,  
you don't know me.

I was ripped from you,  
just like the innocence of your childhood.

But I know you.

And I love you,  
I care for you.

Leave the pain with me.

Let me bare it,  
let _me _suffer.

I went through it,  
I dealt with it long ago.

Leave me to be the one alone and in pain.

I say it's alright.

I say move on.

Let your loved ones be _loved_.

Let them take care of you.

Remove your mask.

Let loose the cold, hard shell  
and be the kind of person I **know** you can be.

You can be brave and strong.

A warrior to out-live the stars,

A legend of impossible strength!

But I know you can be soft and caring as well.

A friend,

And a mother to out-glow the moon.

So learn to let go of me.

I'm fine here, in the back of your mind.

I'm fine watching,  
waiting,  
wishing.

But for me,  
_for us,_  
to be happy,  
you **have to **_let go_.

Leave it in the past,  
when it should be.

It's _m_y burden.

Mine to bare.

It's okay to move on.

Just don't forget me.

Never forget, but forgive.

It's okay to forgive.

_It's okay._

It's okay.


	3. Sasuke

Ch.3!

This one is Sasuke's younger self's thoughts on Sasuke's present self.

Sasuke has defeated Itachi, and hasn't come home.

This emotion is disappointment, and acceptance.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or Sasuke!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sincerely you

Sasuke

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke.

You're different.

You've changed.

You are more powerful,

more in control of the world than you have ever been.

You are the most powerful being to exist.

Aren't you glad?

Aren't you celebrating?

...No?

Why not?

_**Oh yes**_...

There is no one to celebrate _with_.

And you're not the '_celebrating type_.'

_Lies. _

You make a personality of ice to prevent anyone from leaving you.

No one can _leave_,  
because no one is _there_.

You've forsaken friends, family.

You have forsaken life.

You have banished love.

But true strength lies in love.

You know that, don't you?

But you are proud.

Too proud,  
no,  
too _**ashamed**_  
of what you've done,  
that you can't return.

You can't return to Konoha.

You can't return to your family.

You can't even return to me.

I am unreachable,  
for you have sunken too low to see my light.

I am the past that you long to live again.

I am the self that you killed.

I'm lost forever.

Or are _you_ the lost one?

It doesn't matter either way.

I may never see who you are.

What you have become.

I don't want to.

I will never come back,

I will continue to dwell in the past,

the place I was left behind in.

The place you wish you could still be,

somewhere in the back of your mind.

I will exist here,  
a constant reminder of who you should be.

I will exist.

And that bothers you.

Because I am the better you.

I may not be as powerful.

I'm not at the top.

But I haven't forsaken the family you call a weakness.

Yes, I will admit.

You are strong.

But at what cost?

Itachi killed your entire clan.

You sought to kill him, and you did succeed.

But Itachi _was_ your family,

You killed _your_ family.

Leaving you as the murderer of your clan,

and not the brother who you blamed.

Because he loved you.

And true strength lies in love.

You **do** know that.

That is why you are ashamed.

That is why you can't come back.

Or so you think.

Your new family is better than you, stronger than you.

Funny how even though you are the strongest, people keep besting you, ne?

Because they can forgive you with the love they always keep close.

So I will stay in the back of your mind,  
where you have buried me.

And I will wait.

I will wait for you to return to who you should be,

who you want to be.

I am waiting here,

So is your last living brother, sister, father.

Odd family we are.

A fox, a cherry blossom, a scarecrow, and an icicle.

The greatest friends you have ever had.

You turned your back on them,  
and on your family.

You betrayed them.

But still they wait.

They know that I am still here.

In the corner of your mind.

In your Heart.

They are waiting there,

in your past.

In your future.

Until you come home to them.

Until you come home to _us_.

Until you come home.


End file.
